At The Beginning
by Brittany1022
Summary: Kurt transfers to Dalton Academy not knowing anybody. Dalton-verse fic using CP Coulter's OC characters.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time writing a Glee fic, so I hope you enjoy it. :)

Disclaimer: Most all of the OC characters are from CP Coulter's Dalton, I don't in any way own them or Glee.

Kurt Hummel didn't exactly expect his first day at a brand new school to be easy. He just transferred to Dalton Academy; an all-boys boarding school. What with Karofsky's never-ending tormenting he had no choice. Kurt came home Thursday from school quite shaken up from an event that had happened earlier in the day.

-Thursday: Around noon-

Karofsky had pushed Kurt into his locker, once again, but this time instead of letting him get away with it Kurt chased after him. He ran into the locker room after Karofsky and confronted him. Kurt had had quite enough of the constant teasing and harassing, so he let him know just that. As Karofsky's ignorance grew, Kurt's anger did also. And then out of the blue, Karofsky does the one thing Kurt least expects from him. He tries to kiss him. Shocked, Kurt pushed him away and started heading out of the locker room. Before he made it to the door Karofsky shouted, "Hey! Tell anybody and you're _dead_." Horrified, Kurt hurried out of there as quickly as he could without looking back. He spent the rest of the school day hiding out in a state of constant paranoia, in fear he would come after him.

The moment Kurt got home is when he began his research. As much as he hated the thought of it, he needed to leave McKinley. He went downstairs to his bedroom, grabbed the laptop off of his dresser, and sat down on his bed. Opening up Google, Kurt typed in the first thing that came to mind. _Dalton Academy_. Mr. Schuester mentioned a couple days ago that they were one of the groups New Directions would be competing against at Sectionals. The website was the first thing to pop up on the results page, so he clicked it and began reading. Kurt looked at all information possible: background history, intuition cost, directions to, and the most recent student handbook –which included school rules, one of which being a zero-tolerance bullying policy. Kurt let out a breath of relief in discovering that fact. _That's exactly what I need_. The final thing he came across was a decent sized section on their glee club; The Warblers. It talked mainly about the background on them, stated that they are an a capella group, and that any student is able and encouraged to audition.

Kurt smirked to himself. _This place sounds amazing_. After thoroughly reading every page on the website and student handbook, Kurt laid back on his bed with a sigh. Sure, the intuition wasn't exactly cheap, but that wouldn't be a problem. Kurt's father, Burt, owned a very successful car repair business that branched out to a few locations in the surrounding states, as well as Ohio.

After his dad got home that night Kurt talked to him about transferring, trying his hardest to not give an exact reason why. Kurt just didn't want his dad to worry about him. He used all of his knowledge he had learned from his research on the school, and answered every question asked. Burt finally agreed, since all he wants is to see Kurt happy. They made the arrangements for Kurt's transfer to begin the next day.

-Present time: Friday morning-

The glee club at McKinley was upset with Kurt's sudden news of transferring. They all knew of how Karofsky had been treating him, but nobody knew about his recently trying to kiss Kurt and the death threat that followed after. Although not very happy, they all understood it was for Kurt's safety and happiness.

Kurt spent about half an hour at McKinley that morning saying his goodbyes to friends and cleaning out his locker.

"Text me any time you want to. And I'll come back every other weekend or so." He'd told Mercedes after giving her a tight hug.

"I will, but you better text me too. I need to hear all about your new school and what the guys are like." She'd grinned at Kurt in return, and then he left.

After he was finished, his dad drove him out to Dalton to get things set up. It was about an hour and a half drive, and Kurt was nervous on the way there. Since Westerville is so far away from Lima, Kurt offered to just board at Dalton, instead of having to travel back and forth every day. He figured that he would be assigned his room today, so Kurt packed along a few suitcases of his clothes and personal items he may need within the next couple of days.

The meeting with Dean Ramsey to complete Kurt's transfer and get all of his information took about a half an hour. He had been told to meet somebody named Charlie in Windsor house, and he would show Kurt to his room.

"You sure you don't need me to walk you there?"

"I can find it, dad. And I'm sure whoever Charlie is will help me if I need anything."

"Alright well be safe, son." Burt said, looking concerned.

"I will. I'm sure everything will be fine." Kurt smiled in reassurance.

"And don't forget to call if you need anything and I'll be right here."

Kurt sighed, "I will, I promise."

"Oh, and-"

"Dad _please_, will you stop worrying? I'll be fine." He tried not to sound too anxious. "I just really want to go and get settled in. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, I guess you're right." Burt sighed. "I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too, dad." Kurt set down the suitcases he had in both hands, and gave his dad a long and tight hug before he left.

Sighing, Kurt picked his bags back up, and headed in the direction Dean Ramsey told him was Windsor house. All of the buildings here looked ancient, yet beautiful at the same time. _If this is just the outside I wonder what the inside will be like._ Kurt finally stepped up to the building and saw somebody in a school uniform waiting for him just outside the top steps by the door. He was about the same height at Kurt, with brown hair that wasn't too short or too long, and he was a little more bulked up than Kurt.

As Kurt approached, he noticed the boy examining him, and eyeinghis suitcases. "You must be Kurt." He beamed a bright smile. "Dean Ramsey told me to meet you here. I'm Charlie Amos, Windsor house prefect."

Kurt smiled and nodded at Charlie. "That I am. It's nice to meet you, Charlie." He decided he seemed nice enough, but Kurt isn't one to easily trust others. "So this is Windsor house then?"

"Yeah, this is it." Charlie nodded. "And I might as well warn you now that things can get a little… Crazy sometimes." He added, with a grin that made Kurt a little uneasy.

"Crazy?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. He was sure whatever _craziness_ they had here couldn't possibly be that bad. Not compared to his two sisters at home or McKinley anyway. Nonetheless, he wasn't at all worried.

Charlie laughed at the expression on Kurt's face. "Let me go over a few things. There are three houses here on campus: Stuart, Hanover, and Windsor. Stuart students are the kind of people who study all night and basically have coffee flowing through their blood 24/7. They don't exactly get along with us. Or us with them for that matter. It's a long going feud. Hanover, on the other hand, is completely fine with us. They get along well with everybody and stay out of school drama." Charlie paused for a minute, letting Kurt take all of this new information in.

Kurt nodded. "I see… So then, what about Windsor?"

Charlie sighed, as if he wasn't exactly looking forward to letting Kurt know about his own house. "Windsor is the main source of everything that is crazy at Dalton. Most everyone who boards here has some kind of quirk about them. I would say that I'm pretty normal though, unless you count losing my mind on a daily basis over all of the stunts that get pulled. To be honest, it sometimes feels like I'm living in the circus." He paused. "I hope I'm not starting to make you second guess staying here."

Kurt laughed, and Charlie gave him a questioning look. "Oh no, not at all. I guess I'm just used to some craziness and _not-so-normal_ behaviors from people. Besides, I'm sure I'll get used to anything that comes my way sooner or later."

The look on Charlie's face was one of amusement. "Well then, I guess we'll see about that." He gestured for Kurt to follow him as he opened the large wooden door that led inside Windsor.

There was instant madness everywhere that you look. Students in uniforms were running up and down the stairs, a small group in the corner of the large room singing, people yelling at each other, and a pair of identical blond hair and blue eyed boys running around with some type of gun chasing after a few other students who were protesting as they ran.

As the door closed, the twin boys glanced up from behind the railing on the second floor and noticed Kurt standing next to Charlie taking the sight of everything in. They glanced at each other, back at Kurt, and back at each other before both of them smiled a wicked grin and ran down the hall.

"Wow... Is it always this... Busy?" That didn't quite seem like the right word to use, but Kurt was too surprised by everything that was happening. From the outside, Windsor house seemed calm - normal even. He hadn't been anticipating anything so rambunctious.

"If by busy you mean crazy, then yes." Charlie let out a laugh. "Except for night time. Most everybody is sleeping then. Come on, I'll show-"

His sentence was cut off by a loud noise coming from down the hall that made Kurt jump.

Charlie groaned. "Not again... Hey Tweedles!" He yelled moving towards the stairs.

Confused, Kurt followed after. About five seconds later those two identical boys showed up at the top of the staircase, this time without any guns. "You called for us?" They both said in unison, heading down the stairs. Noticing Kurt, their smiles grew wider.

"Can you show Kurt here to his room? I need to take care of something." He took off down the hallway before turning back and adding. "He's rooming with Reed, and don't mess with him too much!"

The three boys watched Charlie disappear down the hallway. When Kurt turned back to face the twins, they were already staring at him. Kurt then noticed that they were the exact same height, which happened to be a few inches taller than him. Kurt stared back for a minute but neither of them said anything, they just kept glancing to each other and then back to Kurt. "…What?"

"Oh nothing." One of them said.

"You're just… Curious. That's all." Added the other.

The wide, identical Cheshire type grins on their faces made Kurt feel a little uneasy. He raised a brow at them, deciding not to verbally question what exactly they meant. But then he thought back, what had Charlie called them?

As if they could read his mind, the twin on the left stuck out his hand. "I'm Evan."

"And I'm Ethan." He glanced over to his brother before sticking his hand out to Kurt.

Kurt gestured to his full hands, and before he could protest the twins took their outstretched arms and grabbed Kurt by his wrists, leading him up the stairs.

"Whoa, what-"

"Don't worry, little Alice." Ethan grinned at Kurt.

"We're just showing you to your room." Added Evan, also grinning at the now confused boy.

"Alice?" Kurt couldn't possibly be any more confused right now. "And what did Charlie call you? "Tweedles"?"

They didn't have time to answer Kurt, seeing as they had stopped at a doorway in the hall. Both of them knocked briefly before just walking into the room.

"Dormouse?"

"We have a surprise for you."

The twins released Kurt and walked further into the room. It was significantly larger than Kurt's bedroom back in Lima. Two beds were set up on opposite sides of the room, and there were paintings all over the room lying on every surface. In the middle of the room a boy with brown eyes and a head full of strawberry blond curls laid on the ground. He glanced up from working on yet another painting at the sound of the door opening.

"What is it-" He noticed Kurt. "Oh. ...hi."

The boy sounded friendly, but a little unsure of himself. Kurt smiled at him. "Hi, I'm Kurt."

"I'm Reed." He stood up and headed to wash his paint covered hands.

"Charlie says he's your new roommate," Said the one Kurt thought to be Evan.

"But he was preoccupied, so we showed him up here." Added Ethan? He couldn't be sure.

Reed glanced hesitantly over his shoulder from the sink. "...roommate?"

"Don't worry, Dormouse!"

"I'm sure our Alice here will stick around for a while."

As Reed turned back around to finish washing his hands, Kurt looked at the twins with a confused expression on his face.

"Well we'll let you two get better acquainted." Ethan said, heading to the door.

"We'll be back later!" Evan said before they both disappeared and closed the door behind them.

Before Kurt could say anything he heard a loud _thud_ noise come from the bathroom, followed by groaning. Kurt moved closer and saw Reed was on the ground.

"I'm okay! I- I'm fine. I just tripped... Again."

Kurt set down his suitcases and helped him up.

Reed, being at least five inches shorter, looked up at Kurt and smiled. "Thanks." He paused and looked around the room. "Oh, umm... Sorry about the mess. I didn't know you would be coming until, well... Now." Reed shrugged and headed over to one of the beds and started picking up the paintings.

"You don't sound too thrilled to have a roommate." Kurt raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"No! No it's not that, it's just that roommates for me don't usually last too long. I'm pretty clumsy and I guess people end up getting tired of it after a while."

Kurt looked at him sympathetically, and noticed he did have a few band aids and bruises here and there. "Well I'm not planning on going anywhere." He gave Reed a small smile in reassurance.

Reed smiled back at Kurt. "Thanks. Oh, and I hope Evan and Ethan didn't mess with you too much. They seemed to like you though."

"They didn't. I have twin sisters at home, so I'm used to some of the behaviors." Kurt sighed. Being away from home he would definitely miss them. Emily and Erica are a year younger than Kurt, and the three of them get along rather well. Since their mom died when they were at such a young age, Kurt had somewhat taken the place of a mother figure for them. "Oh, but what's with all of the nicknames?"

"It's just this thing that they do. If they like you or think you're interesting, then you get a nickname based off of Alice In Wonderland characters. I'm Dormouse, they're the Tweedles, and I guess you're Alice." Reed smiled innocently as he finished picking up the rest of the paintings. "Some of the other students have names too. Actually… I think now that they've named you they have all of the characters."

"So that must be why they said that I'm curious..." Kurt sat down on the couch and rolled his eyes.

"It's nothing bad... And besides, I'm sure it's better to be liked by the Tweedles than disliked. Oh, and that bed is yours." Reed pointed to the bed that was on the left side of the room.

After a minute, Kurt got up from the couch and went and got his suitcases to start unpacking- hanging up his clothes in the closet by his bed. So far he didn't think that things at Dalton were going to be too bad. The people he had met so far seemed nice enough. Charlie had mentioned that things can get a little crazy. But this is an all-boys private school, how crazy could things possibly get?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Most all of the OC characters are from CP Coulter's Dalton, I don't in any way own them or Glee.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

"That's it. This closet is not nearly big enough." Kurt let out an annoyed sigh. He had been trying to get everything of his settled in for the past half hour, but wasn't having much luck. "If I put anything else in here it's just all going to get wrinkled. And this isn't even all of my clothes."

Reed looked at Kurt sympathetically. "I know how that is… Hey, there's another closet. Want to share it?"

When Kurt looked at Reed with a surprised look on his face, Reed laughed. "Each room is set up to have three beds. So that means there are three closets. I have a lot of clothes too, but I'm only using half of the extra closet. You can have the other half if you'd like." He nodded towards the other closet.

Kurt sighed in relief. "Reed, you're a life saver." He took what was left of his designer clothes and headed over to the closet. "Thank you, seriously. I don't know what I would have do-" He stopped talking mid-sentence once he opened the closet door and saw everything that was hanging on Reed's side. "I- is that… Are those- How did..?" Kurt was completely baffled. Most, if not everything, hanging up was different clothing and accessories not even in stores yet. "But that- that's next season Marc Jacobs. How did you… How did you _get_ all of this?"

"Well, umm… My mom. She uh, she sends me all of it."

"And _who_ is your mom?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at the nervous looking boy.

Before Reed had time to respond, they were interrupted with a quick knock on the door before Charlie opened it and walked in. "Weekly delivery for one Reed Van Kamp."

Reed groaned before getting up from his bed and grabbing the package from Charlie. "Thanks, Chaz."

"Wait…" Kurt was deep in thought. _Van Kamp. Where have I..._ "Oh… _Oh!_ You- you're mom is _Hilde_ Van Kamp?" Kurt knew all about Hilde Van Kamp. She's a famous fashion magazine editor.

"Yeah, that's her… We don't see each other that often, so she sends me stuff every week to remind me that she loves me I guess."

Reed didn't sound all that thrilled. Kurt could understand though. It must be tough having a parent that is hardly ever there. Once again, Kurt was very thankful to have a father like Burt. He was always there for him whenever Kurt needed him to be. Kurt walked over to Reed and smiled sympathetically, patting his shoulder in a comforting way.

"So Kurt, how are you liking things? Did you finish getting settled in?" Charlie asked, walking further into the room.

"Everything is great so far, and I've almost got everything settled." Kurt smiled at him, heading back to the closet to finish putting his things away. "Oh, but where can I pick up my uniform from?"

As if on cue, another loud noise came from down the hall that made Kurt jump. Charlie let out a heavy sigh in frustration. "Reed, do you mind showing Kurt where to get his uniform at? I need to go check on that."

"Hmm?" Reed had been busy looking at the package from his mom. "Oh, yeah I'll show him. No problem."

"Great, thanks." Charlie took off down the hall yelling, "Drew! How many times do I have to tell you!"

Kurt looked back to Reed, who was picking at the packaging tape on the box in his hands. He yanked at it and his hand slipped, smacking himself in the face and making him fall over.

"_Ow!_ That one hurt."

"Are you okay?" Kurt rushed over worriedly to help Reed up off of the floor.

"I think so… Can you do me a favor though? I hit myself pretty hard in the eye; can you go get me an ice pack from the kitchen?"

Kurt nodded and headed to the door. "Where is the kitchen at?"

"Downstairs, to the left, and then straight ahead. You can't miss it. Thanks, Kurt."

Kurt smiled at Reed before heading out the door. The place was still a mad house, but since the twins weren't anywhere in sight it seemed to be less crazy than before. He got to the staircase and began descending it, watching his feet as he walked. Kurt glanced up briefly when he felt like somebody was watching him. To his surprise, somebody _was_ looking at him. A boy with short dark hair that was gelled back, trying to disguise the curls hidden underneath. He had soft golden eyes that were sparkling, and triangular defining eyebrows that pulled his whole face together.

Realizing that Kurt had caught him staring he smiled before blushing slightly and looking away, continuing on his way up the stairs. Kurt felt his jaw drop a little, but quickly regained composure. He was just absolutely… Gorgeous. Kurt felt heat rush to his cheeks, but continued on his way to the kitchen.

As he rounded the corner he was still thinking about that boy and failed to notice the twins standing there watching him.

"Let us guess, Dormouse needs an ice pack?"

"Must have been his weekly package again."

The sound of the voices made him jump for the third time that day. Kurt's hand flew to rest over his heart. "Geez, don't _do_ that! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

They both smirked at one another. "Someone sure is a little jumpy."

"We didn't mean to scare you, honestly."

"What's on your mind, Alice?"

"What? Oh um, nothing. Just going to get Reed an ice pack, like you said." That wasn't _completely_ a lie, but he wasn't about to just out and tell them he was thinking about a guy he had seen for all of five seconds.

Ethan and Evan looked knowingly at each other. They had watched from where they stood and seen the entire exchange.

"His name is Blaine."

"He boards on the same floor as you."

"The same floor as us too."

"We can introduce you if you'd like."

They had those Cheshire grins on their faces again, and kept glancing at Kurt and back to one another, waiting for him to respond.

Kurt gaped at them. _They had seen that?_ "I uhh... Not right now. I need to get Reed his ice pack before I do anything else." Kurt tried his hardest not to blush once again.

"Well then let us come with you!"

"Ooh yes! Please, Alice?" They were both bouncing up and down in hopeful excitement.

"Okay okay, fine. And that nickname is going to take some getting used to..."

Hearing Kurt say yes made them jump up and down even more. They each grabbed one of Kurt's hands before running off towards the kitchen. Kurt tried to protest for them to slow down, but neither of them listened.

Evan momentarily let go of Kurt and ran over to grab an ice pack out of the freezer, while Ethan still held Kurt's hand. About two seconds later Evan returned and took hold of Kurt's hand again, before the two of them hauled him off back up to see Reed.

They burst into the room letting go of Kurt after a moment, and he almost tripped over his own feet. Reed glanced up, taking the ice pack from Evan and placing it over his possibly new black eye, and he couldn't help but lightly chuckle at how disheveled Kurt's hair looked.

Kurt's eyes widened. "Is it…?" He didn't even need to finish the sentence because Reed nodded in response, trying not to laugh. He rushed to the bathroom to see the damage done. It's not exactly that Kurt is a perfectionist; it's just that he likes to always look his best and be prepared for anything that comes his way.

"Oh god..." He tried his best to fix his hair, but it was no use. Kurt went back to the dresser by his bed and retrieved his mousse, hairspray, and a comb, and glared at the twins on his way back into the bathroom to properly fix his hair. The second he was out of eyesight he heard the two of them crack up laughing, and he rolled his eyes.

About five minutes later, Kurt had successfully quick-fixed his hair to look acceptable and returned into the main room. Evan and Ethan were sitting and lightly bouncing on the end of Kurt's bed. Once they saw him they stood up and smiled wide at him.

"You're a finicky one, aren't you Alice?" Evan said, reaching up to touch Kurt's hair before he lightly swatted his hand away.

"It looks like it could withstand a tornado." Ethan added, trying to poke his hair as well.

Kurt waved away Ethan's hand and rolled his eyes. "Well it obviously _can't_ since you two managed to wreck it in the first place."

"You'll get used to that. Now,"

"Are you ready to go?"

"Go? Go where?" Kurt looked back and forth between the two of them with a confused look on his face.

"We have to introduce you to people!" Ethan exclaimed excitedly.

"Or more specifically to a certain _someone_." Evan whispered, winking at Kurt and reached out to grab his hand.

Kurt gaped at the two of them and pulled his hands back, looking to see if Reed had heard that last part. "Oh no you don't, I'm not getting whisked off to who knows where now that I've finally re-fixed my hair. Besides, I have a few things to do first."

The twins glanced at each other looking curiously at Kurt, as if they couldn't believe he didn't want to go meet Blaine right away.

"Could we help you?"

"I'm sure our White Rabbit would love to meet you."

"White... What?" Kurt was once again confused.

"The White Rabbit is Blaine; his room is right across the hall from ours." Reed said from where he was lying on his bed, ice pack still on his face.

Kurt looked over to where Reed's voice came from, before looking back at the twins with an incredulous look on his face. "Wow... You two actually managed to make my sisters seem sane. And that's not easy to do." He paused briefly, thinking about what they had said and trying not to blush at just the thought of seeing that boy again. Kurt doesn't know anything about him- he could be as crazy as the twins for all he knew! "I can meet Blaine later." He managed to say as nonchalantly as possible.

The two brushed off the topic of Blaine and instantly perked up at the mention of Kurt having sisters. "Sisters? Are they pretty talking flowers?"

"Do they have long stems?" They both sounded incredibly eager for an answer.

Kurt didn't think he had ever been confused so many times in such a little amount of time before. "Wh-"

Reed sighed, getting off of his bed and walking over to where the other boys were standing. "By "talking flowers" they mean girls, and "stems" they mean legs."

"Well. Thank you for translating that from _crazy_ to English for me." Kurt nodded at Reed, and then gave the twins a tight smile for having confused him yet again. "Of course they're pretty. They _are_ related to me after all." He laughed lightly to himself before continuing. "And they are both about my height. Maybe a little bit taller."

At hearing that Evan and Ethan smiled wide to each other. "Do you have any pictures?"

"We need to meet them!"

"Oh no. No, that is _not_ happening. But yes, I do happen to have a picture." Kurt walked over to his dresser and pulled out the one picture of them he had happened to grab before leaving his house earlier. He returned to the twins with it, who both reached out to grab it. "No, no touching. This is my favorite picture of them." He gave them a stern look, and they waited patiently. "Emily is on the left and Erica on the right."

They were quiet for a minute, as if they were examining the entire picture before they could even form words to say. Glancing at each other, to Kurt, to the picture, and back to Kurt they finally spoke. "You didn't tell us that they are two flowers from the same garden at the very same time!"

"Twins! Just like us."

"They are certainly _very_ pretty."

"Kurt, you _have_ to let us meet them!"

"We'll do anything!"

"_Absolutely_ anything!"

They were talking back and forth so quickly, almost at the same time, that Kurt almost didn't hear it all. He looked between the two of them who were staring at him anxiously. It's not that Kurt doesn't like the twins, they actually _do_ in some ways remind him of his sisters and he likes that. It's just that guys have never shown _quite_ this much interest in them before. It made Kurt a little bit anxious. Looking at their sparkling ice blue eyes, he sighed. "Okay, fine. I'll think about it. And if you don't _drag_ me off on any more spur-of-the-moment adventures, then I'll call them later and see if they want to come here tomorrow with my dad to pick me up."

Immediately they began jumping up and down. "Oh thank you, thank you!"

"We haven't met other twins for a while now!"

"This is exciting!"

They stopped jumping and gave each other a knowing look, as if they had just had a silent conversation, and then looked back to Kurt. "Will you let us know before you call them?"

"Yes, please. We want to ask you something, but not until later."

"Just don't ask us what it's about." Ethan added after seeing Kurt open his mouth to question them.

Kurt looked at them for a moment longer, trying to see what they had up their sleeves, before lightly rolling his eyes and sighing. "Fine, I'll let you know."

The twins both gave him an excited hug before running out of the room and down the hall.

"What was _that_ about?" Kurt looked to Reed, who was now standing across from him with a small smirk on his face.

"I think they like your sisters." His smirk spread into a grin.

"But... They don't even _know_ them yet." Kurt sighed deeply, before stepping closer to Reed. "Let me see how your eye looks."

Reed pulled the ice pack away, inwardly sighing in relief that the cold was no longer present. He reached up to touch it; it felt warm and tender to touch and he winced a little bit.

"Hmm..." Kurt examined the boy's face, turning it gently so he could see better in the light. "Well it's definitely bruised, but it's not too terribly bad. And you can only really see it if you look closely."

The shorter boy sighed. "Well... I guess that's good then. I don't need people thinking I'm any more of a klutz than they already think."

Kurt put an arm around his shoulders in a comforting way. "Who cares if that's what they think? I know I've only known you for maybe an hour now, but I don't think that. You just seem a little off balanced, that's all. It's nothing you can control, so don't let it get you down, okay?"

Reed looked up at Kurt and smiled. "Okay. I- I guess you're right." He paused and Kurt started to remove his arm. "And Kurt? Thanks." He pulled the taller boy into a tight hug for a moment before letting go and taking a step back.

"Anytime, Reed." Kurt gave him a small smile. "Now. How about you show me where to get my uniform from? I'd like to finish getting settled in _completely_ before the twins come back to ask me whatever it is they're dying to ask." He walked over and put the photo back in his dresser.

"Not to scare you or anything, but with it being them, it could be anything." Reed laughed lightly before heading to the door and they both walked out.

Kurt groaned, which only made Reed laugh more. They ended up leaving Windsor house and heading in the direction of the main hall. They weren't making much talk, but it wasn't an awkward silence- more comfortable if anything. Then Kurt suddenly remembered something he'd been meaning to ask. "Do you know how I could go about auditioning for The Warblers?"

Reed glanced at him, a little bit surprised. "I didn't know you could sing." He hadn't meant to say it out loud, and the abruptness of his own comment made his cheeks turn slightly red. "I- I mean, well yeah... You would just need to go talk to Mr. Harvey or Ms. Medel and ask them about trying out. One of them is bound to be in Warbler Hall right now if you want to go-"

"You mean audition _right now_?" Kurt interrupted him mid-sentence. "I couldn't possibly... I don't have anything prepared and I haven't practiced at all or-"

This time Reed cut Kurt off. "No no, not audition right now. Chances are they would have you set up a time to come in, but it wouldn't be right now. I'm sure if you went and talked to them they would give you some kind of tips. That's what they did when I tried out for The Warblers."

Kurt abruptly stopped walking. "So wait. _You're_ a Warbler?"

Reed looked a little insecure. "Is- is it _that_ surprising?"

Kurt took notice to the way Reed asked that last question. "No! No, not at all. I just... Didn't know you could sing. That's all I meant." He started walking again and Reed did the same.

"Well, I can. I mean... I guess I can. I don't like singing in front of people by myself though. That's why I've never tried out for a solo."

"_Never?_" Kurt gaped at him. He couldn't imagine having never once tried out for a solo. "Have you ever at least considered trying?"

Reed looked uncomfortable. "I umm... No, not really. I don't think I would be good enough anyway..."

"Well then, I guess we'll have to change that." Kurt smiled, opening the door to the main hall and the two of them walked inside. They walked up to the front desk and waited for the woman sitting there to look up at them.

"Oh! Yes, what do you boys need?" She said, finally realizing they were standing there.

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel. I just transferred here and I need to pick up my uniform." Kurt smiled at her.

She reached under the desk where she sat at and pulled out a box just big enough for clothes to fit in. "Here you go. They told me to expect to see you soon enough. Have a nice day, and welcome to Dalton." She smiled wide at the two of them as they stepped away from the desk.

"Well that was easy enough. So where is Warbler Hall?"

Reed started walking in the direction of where it was located. "It's just right-"

_Thud._

Kurt didn't know what had happened, but the next thing he knew Reed was hopping on one foot.

"Oh _ow_. That didn't feel good..." Reed hobbled over to a chair by the wall and sat down.

Kurt was puzzled. "What happened?"

"I stubbed my toe. _Really_ hard." He paused to take a few deep breaths. "Why umm, why don't you just go without me? I'd really like to just... Not move right now."

"Are you sure?" Kurt raised his eyebrows at him.

"Yeah, no really. It should only take you a few minutes in there, and then by the time you get back I should be okay to walk back to Windsor." Kurt nodded at him. "Just- It's just down the hall around the corner on the left. It's the room with two big wooden doors. You'll see it."

Kurt smiled at him reassuringly before heading where Reed told him to go. It only took him about fifteen seconds to find the room, but he didn't enter right away. The doors were slightly cracked, and he could hear light piano playing coming from inside, followed by the sound of somebody's voice a few seconds later. Kurt instantly recognized the song as Teenage Dream, but this version was much different from the original. This version- with the piano playing the notes beautifully and that... That _voice_ was incredible- was really something else. He hadn't heard the song played this way before, and was ever so curious to know just _who_ it was that was in that room.

He poked the door slowly and lightly opening it a little bit wider; just enough to fit his head through. All he could see was the back of a boy's head while he continued to play and sing.

"_Let's go all, the way tonight. No regrets; just love. We can dance, until we die. You and I. We'll be young forever. 'Cause you make_-"

The boys' singing was interrupted when his cell phone started to ring. He groaned before answering. "Hey, Shane... Yeah I know, you said you're coming next week? Okay, that's what I thought. Just making sure."

Kurt felt a little awkward listening to this mystery boy's one sided conversation with his head still poked inside the door, so he slowly moved so he was standing right outside the door.

"You- you _what_? You want to room... With _me_? Yeah I know mom told me to keep an eye on you, but _that_ close of one?" He groaned and then mumbled, "Alright, fine. You can stay in my room. I'll see you tomorrow, Shane. Mhmm, bye."

Kurt heard the phone snap shut, and the boy in the room sighed heavily. Kurt desperately wanted to know who he was. He hesitated for a minute, but then turned and knocked on the large wooden door and pushed it further open. The boy turned around and looked over at Kurt, and Kurt felt his mouth drop slightly open. _Blaine?_

"Oh uh, hi."

"Hi." Kurt cleared his throat, trying not to sound completely shocked at the fact that the same gorgeous boy he had seen on the staircase earlier is the same one he was standing in this room with. The same one who had about a minute earlier been playing and singing one of the most beautiful pieces of music Kurt had ever heard. "I- I didn't mean to eavesdrop on anything." Despite his not wanting to, he felt his face flush lightly. "I was looking for Mr. Harvey or Ms. Medel... But I see they're not here, so maybe I'll just..." He turned back around to leave.

"Wait, why were you looking for them?" Blaine raised an eyebrow at Kurt.

"I was told to come and see them so I can set up a time to audition for The Warblers."

Blaine smiled at that. "Oh, so you sing? I'm a Warbler. You should definitely try out."

That smile he was giving Kurt almost made his jaw drop again, but he was able to control himself this time. "I plan on it." Kurt smiled back and started to walk away. "I should be going though." He didn't exactly know why he said that. More than likely because if he was going to stand there any longer he wouldn't be able to control his face almost blushing every time that Blaine spoke to or smiled at him.

"Oh... Alright then." Blaine paused, and Kurt was almost all the way out of the room. "Wait!" He ran over to catch Kurt before he was completely gone. "I didn't get what your name is. I'm Blaine."

"I know-" It slipped out before he could stop himself, and he felt the heat rush to his face as if it were on fire. _Great... Way to go, Kurt_. "I- I mean..." He sighed, taking a deep breath and avoiding Blaine's eyes on his. "Kurt. I'm... Kurt." He glanced back at Blaine, who had a mixed expression of confusion and amusement on his face and was trying desperately not to smirk.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Kurt." Blaine couldn't help himself now, and he gave Kurt so wide a smile he thought his face would break.

And, of course, seeing that smile again only made Kurt more flustered. "It- it's nice meeting you too, Blaine." And he turned and walked hurriedly away back down the hall. _What was THAT? You still know nothing about him and you're letting him get you this- this... Uncontrolled over practically nothing!_ Kurt took deep breaths so that by the time he was back to where Reed was sitting waiting for him, he was mostly all of the way calmed down.

"So...?" Reed stood up and lightly put pressure back on his foot, seeing that it was now okay to walk on again.

"Neither of them were there. I guess I'll have to come back later or tomorrow or something and try again." Kurt tried to act as casual as possible so that Reed wouldn't ask what took him so long then if nobody was even in there.

"Oh, okay. You'll get to talk to them sooner or later." He paused, looking over Kurt's face as he avoided Reed's eye contact. "Are... Are you alright?"

"Hmm? Oh no, I'm fine." Kurt gave his fake, yet extremely believable, smile to the shorter boy. "Can we head back though? I should find the twins and tell them I'm going to be calling my sisters soon. Who knows _what_ they're going to ask me..."

Reed laughed, "Nobody knows. But okay yeah, let's go." They both headed out of the door and slowly back to Windsor. It was silent between them again, and it gave Kurt time to think. What was _wrong_ with him when he was around Blaine? He didn't even know him, and yet any little thing he did had Kurt fidgeting or blushing or _something_ that there's really no reason for. Kurt sighed silently. _I guess I'll just need to get to know Blaine a little bit better then._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All of the OC characters, except for the twin girls, are from CP Coulter's Dalton; I don't in any way own them or Glee.

I'm sorry it took so long for me to update this, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

"So," Kurt stopped walking and turned to face Reed as the two entered Windsor. "Where is the twins' room? I should go talk to them about... Well I don't know what about exactly. Whatever it is they wanted to ask me about." Kurt hadn't originally planned on calling his sisters so soon, but he was dying to know what the twins had planned that involved them.

Reed smiled at Kurt's obvious impatient behavior at the moment. "They're on the same floor as us. I'll show you."

Without looking, Kurt turned around to start walking and bumped into somebody. "Oh! I'm sorry about... that." He trailed off a bit at the end and stared at the boy standing across from him.

The boy was the same height as Kurt, with dark hair and brown eyes that were looking over Kurt suspiciously. His left hand was clasped tightly around something hanging from his neck, while his right was holding a spray bottle filled with some sort of clear liquid. He raised the spray bottle up to chest level. "Reed, who is this? And why am I getting a bad vibe from him?" The boy took a half step back from Kurt, sticking the spray bottle out a little further.

"Dwight. Dwight no," Reed stepped in between the two, putting his hand over the spray bottle and forcing Dwight's hand down. "This is Kurt, he's new here. He's my new roommate." He smiled and cautiously took a step backward.

"Hi," Kurt mustered up the best believable smile that he could. "I- I'm sorry, but _what_ is in there?" He gestured towards the other boy's right hand.

"Holy water." Dwight said, his stare unwavering. "I use it to keep demons and bad spirits away from me and out of Windsor."

"Oh, umm. Okay..." Kurt gave Reed an _is he serious?_ look, but Reed only slightly nodded his head in response.

Before anybody could say anything more, they heard loud footsteps running upstairs- and the sound was getting closer to them.

"What the- " Kurt stopped mid-sentence when he turned and saw two blonde heads come running down the stairs towards him with their hands behind their backs.

"Alice! We've been looking for you!" Evan said excitedly.

"You haven't called them yet, have you? Please say you haven't." Ethan added.

Kurt shook his head, "No, not yet. We were just heading up to your room. Are you going to talk to me about whatever it is now? And," He paused, eyeing the two of them. "What do you have behind your backs?"

"Later." Ethan responded, referring to the first question.

"First, we need to do something." Evan said, trying not to smile.

"Promise you won't get mad?" The two of them said in unison.

Kurt looked at them suspiciously. Then glanced towards Reed, who looked a little bit afraid. He turned the other way and saw Dwight take a step away from Kurt. "But-"

"No," They both said. "No questions."

"Just promise us, okay?"

"We're not going to do anything bad." They both glanced at each other, trying not to smirk.

Kurt sighed. "Alright, fine. I promise not to get mad. Now wh-"

"Oh no..." Reed muttered, trying to step backwards without tripping on anything. "Kurt, you _might_ want to..." He trailed off, trying to grab Kurt's wrist.

"What?" He looked back at Reed, whose eyes were wide. Confused, he looked back at the twins who were now holding two Nerf guns each, Cheshire grins on their faces.

Evan- or maybe Ethan? - stuck one out for Kurt to grab, while Ethan held one out to Reed. Reed grabbed it without hesitation, as if he knew what was coming.

"Kurt, you're going to need that." Reed gestured towards the Nerf gun in Evan's hand.

Kurt hesitated for a minute, but reached out and grabbed it from the sinister looking twin. As soon as he did, Evan raised his gun towards Kurt. "Don't you _dare_-"

_Smack_.

"Nice one, Evan! Right on the neck!" Ethan exclaimed.

"It would have been his forehead if he hadn't of turned at the last second..."

Kurt gaped at the two of them while Reed reached over and grabbed the dart from his neck.

Reed stared at Kurt for a minute, unable to tell if he was angry or just shocked. "...Kurt?"

The twins looked at him a little worriedly. "Alice?" They said in unison.

Kurt just shook his head, an evil grin growing on his face. "Oh, this means war." And he aimed towards Evan and pulled the trigger.

"But guys, you don't understand." Blaine whined at his two best friends while he paced around in his dorm room. Wes and David were sitting on the couch looking like they were already tired of hearing Blaine ramble on about this new kid, and it's only been half an hour.

"And what exactly is it that we aren't understanding?" Wes asked, his elbow rested on the arm of the couch and his head was in his hand.

"You're making it _pretty_ obvious that you're crushing on this new guy." Added David, whose head was resting on the back of the couch.

"_Kurt_," Blaine sighed. "His name is Kurt." He paused, thinking about the boy once more. Kurt is tall, has an amazing smile, and those eyes... Blaine wasn't exactly sure what color they were, but he knows that he's never seen anything like them before. Overall the boy is _gorgeous_. "He's just... I- I don't... Ugh. _Why_ is he doing this to me?" Blaine complained, sitting down on the edge of his bed and putting his head in his hands.

"Technically, he's not _doing_ anything to you." David stood up from the couch and walked over to Blaine, sitting down on the bed next to him.

Blaine turned his face in his hands to glare at his friend. "You know what I mean." He rubbed his eyes and let out a groan. "He's just making me so fidgety and- and anxious, but I don't know why."

"Because you like him?" Wes suggested.

"But I barely know him! I've seen him twice, and we've only spoken once. I don't know anything about him... I don't even know his last name for crying out loud!" Blaine was getting all worked up again.

"Hey, calm down." David put a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "It'll be okay. Maybe you should try talking to him again?"

"Or I'm sure the Tweedles know him by now. They always seem to know everything." Wes walked over and sat on the other side of Blaine on the bed.

"Yeah... Maybe you guys are right. And I'm sure Ethan and Evan know at least something about him. Maybe I'll go talk to them first. Do you guys, umm..." Blaine trailed off, standing up from the bed.

Wes sighed and stood up, "We're right behind you."

David stood and followed the other two towards the door.

Blaine opened the door, about to step out when he paused momentarily at the sight in front of him.

Standing across the hall was Reed. He was on his tip toes with a hand touching another boy's neck- their faces close and his fingers rubbing a spot on the boy's neck. Blaine couldn't tell who the other boy was through all of Reed's curly hair.

Curious, Blaine stepped outside of his room, David and Wes following close behind. He couldn't see the other boys face until Reed was flat on his feet again, and he gaped at the sight. _...Kurt?_

"Yep, Evan got you pretty good right there." Reed had stopped just outside their dorm room to look at the red mark on Kurt's neck.

Kurt groaned. "Is it going to leave a mark? Because I don't want people getting the wrong idea about it..." He mumbled.

Reed laughed. "You're too tall, I can't tell. Here, bend down a little bit." He rubbed the spot on Kurt's neck with his thumb. "Hmm... I umm, I think it might. But not for too long!" He added when he saw Kurt frown a little.

Kurt sighed. "Oh well. I have to admit, it _was_ pretty fun." He laughed and stood back up.

Reed smiled, relieved that Kurt wasn't mad. "Yeah well, get used to it. The Tweedles are always doing Nerf wars."

Kurt laughed again and rolled his eyes. Before he could respond he heard a door close across the hall from them and he turned to look. His jaw dropped slightly at who was there. _Blaine?_ Kurt somehow managed to completely forget that Reed had said his room was right across from theirs.

Blaine was standing there with two other boys- all three of them watching Kurt and Reed.

_Oh god... How long have they been standing there for?_ Kurt turned to look at Reed- who had turned to see the other boys and walked over to them with a smile on his face.

"Hey guys, this is Kurt. He's new and he's my roommate." Reed explained to them excitedly. "Kurt, this is Wes and David, their room's down the hall. And this is Blaine, this is his room." He gestured accordingly to each of them.

David and Wes looked at each other at the mention of Kurt's name- both having the same thoughts: _Kurt? As in the new kid that Blaine is going crazy about?_

The two of them both looked at Blaine, who didn't pay any attention to them. He was too busy looking back and forth from Reed to Kurt.

"Hey Reed." Blaine smiled widely at the curly haired boy, before turning his attention to the other boy still standing across the hall. "It's nice to see you again, Kurt."

Reed's smile was replaced with a look of confusion. He looked at Kurt for a moment, and then looked back at Blaine. "You... Already know each other?"He asked, glancing between the two.

Blaine's smile faltered a little bit, and he glanced at Kurt starting to wonder if he was going to ever say anything.

Kurt stepped forward so that he was standing next to Reed. The shorter boy looked up at him, waiting for an explanation. Kurt forced a smile. "When I went to go see if Harvey or Medel were in Warbler Hall, umm..." He paused, thinking about the entire scene that had happened. Kurt had heard Blaine singing that song so passionately and beautifully. Just the thought of it made him blush again.

"And he found me in there instead. So that's when we met..." Blaine paused for a minute, a smirk growing on his face. "Although Kurt somehow already knew my name." He teased, his smile widening at the sight of Kurt's blush deepening.

Kurt tried not to blush so much but it was no use. "Th- the twins told it to me earlier..." He muttered, giving Reed a half smile.

Blaine had an amused look on his face, but didn't say anything more. He could tell Kurt was embarrassed- they all could tell. Instead he turned to look at Wes and David, who were both looking at Blaine with knowing smirks.

Blaine's smile faded instantly in embarrassment and he turned away from the two of them. "So umm, what happened to your neck?" He nodded towards Kurt.

"We just got out of a Nerf war with the twins. Evan got him pretty good." Reed laughed.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Oh whatever, I was completely caught off guard and you know it. Anyway," He turned back towards Blaine, trying his hardest to keep his composure. "We just came back up here because I forgot my phone. Then we're off to find the twins again."

Blaine nodded, inwardly sighing in relief that the mark on Kurt's neck was only from a dart and nothing else.

"It shouldn't be too hard though. But we should go before they decide to initiate a round two in the war."

Kurt laughed. "I'll go grab my phone then." He turned and walked into their dorm room.

Blaine's curiosity got the best of him and he turned his attention back to Reed. "So, Kurt didn't mention that he'd already met me...?" He wasn't sure how else to ask, but he was dying to know if Kurt thought anything of Blaine.

"No..." Reed thought for a minute. "But the twins were acting a little strange earlier. Then again, when _aren't_ they acting strange?"

Blaine frowned a little, but nodded. _Of course he doesn't think anything of me. I just must be crazy for already starting to like him._

Kurt reappeared a few seconds later- cell phone in hand. He was looking down at it with a sad smile on his face.

"Are... You okay, Kurt?" Reed asked with a worried expression on his face.

"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine." Kurt gave Reed a fake smile. "Just a few messages from friends at my old school." He paused, glancing down at his phone again. "Well, you ready to go?"

Reed smiled. "Yeah. You guys can come too if you want." He turned to the other three boys.

"I uhh... I think I'll sit this one out." Blaine said –forced smile in place. "You guys go ahead if you want." He nodded towards David and Wes, making his way back into his room.

Kurt's fake smile fell instantly from his face. As nervous as Blaine made him, he still wanted to get to know more about him. _Did I do or say something to offend him?_

"Kurt...?"

Kurt snapped his head up and met Reed's eyes. "Oh sorry... What?"

"Are you _sure_ you're okay? You seem a little... Far off." Reed asked, looking at him worriedly once again.

"I'm fine, Reed. I just... Spaced out a little I guess. It's been a long day and I'm just tired." Which wasn't totally a lie. After everything that has happened today Kurt was worn out. He just wanted to talk to the twins, call his sisters, and then sleep for as long as possible.

"O- okay, if you say so. We should go though." Reed turned his attention to the other two boys. "Are you two coming?"

Wes glanced at David for a moment- already knowing what he was thinking. "No, I think we'll pass this time. We have a few things of our own to attend to."

"It was nice meeting you though, Kurt." David smiled, and the two of them headed down the hall.

Kurt and Reed glanced at each other before heading down the hall and down the stairs to find the twins. They rounded the corner at the bottom of the staircase and found them sitting on a couch right there.

"Alice!"

"Dormouse!"

"It's about time." They said in unison.

"Let's go outside, it's quieter." They both stood up and the four of them headed out of Windsor and into the cool outside air.

Kurt took a deep breath –breathing in the fresh air. "Okay, are you two finally going to talk to me about whatever it is?"

"Yes yes, of course." Evan said, smiling brightly.

"It's nothing much, really. Just a simple idea." Ethan added, matching his brothers' smile.

Kurt looked between the two of them for a minute. He glanced at Reed –w ho only shrugged his shoulders and looked just as unknowing as Kurt felt. "Okay, so...? What is it?"

"Instead of your dad bringing the talking flowers here when he picks you up tomorrow," Ethan started, slowly walking around Kurt.

"Can we drive you there to pick up your stuff?" Evan finished, walking the other direction around Kurt.

"That way it would save your dad from driving all the way out here,"

"And we could see your sisters for longer."

"Dormouse can come too!"

"So that we don't drive you _completely_ insane."

Kurt was starting to feel a little uneasy with the two of them circling him like sharks. But their idea wasn't all that bad... He didn't like having to have his dad drive back and forth all the time –that was the reason he decided to board in the first place. Kurt couldn't help but feel that there was something more to their idea. "So that's it? You drive the four of us to Lima, meet my sisters while I pack more stuff, we head back here, and... That's all?"

The twins –still walking around Kurt- glanced at each other, as if they had a brief telepathic conversation between the two of them, and then they looked back at Kurt. Innocent smiles in place they responded, "That's all."

Kurt was too tired to push the topic further, so instead he nodded. "Okay, I guess it's not a bad idea-"

At the sound of his words, the two of them stopped circling Kurt and grabbed him from two different sides –giving him tight hugs.

"Thank you, thank you!" Evan beamed.

"You won't regret it!" Ethan cheered. Then the two of them skipped back into Windsor.

Kurt straightened out his clothes while trying to catch his breath. "Well then... I guess I better make that call."

"Why am I so stupid?" Blaine mumbled into his pillow. He was alone in his room, lying face down on his bed. _Why do I always get ahead of myself like this? Maybe I should just try and forget about him..._ Blaine rolled over so that he was on his back and let out a deep breath. He closed his eyes. "This is ridiculous."

"Yeah it is."

Blaine jumped up and just about rolled off of the bed. "Geez! I didn't hear you guys come in."

The twins smirked at him. "We figured as much," Started Evan.

"Since you jumped two feet in the air." Ethan finished.

The two of them went over and sat on either side of Blaine on his bed. "What's the matter, White Rabbit?"

Blaine let out a heavy sigh. "It's nothing, I'm just being stupid. That's all..."

"Obviously it's something if you're this upset about it." Ethan leaned on Blaine's left shoulder.

"You can tell us, we want to help you." and Evan leaned on Blaine's right.

Blaine was quiet for a minute, thinking about how to approach the subject. "It's just... Do you two know the new guy, Kurt?"

Their faces lit up at the same time. "Of course, he's our Alice!"

Blaine gaped. "Y- you mean... You've named him?" He didn't really care about that, but it was the first thought that came to mind.

"Yes!"

"He's perfect for Alice."

"You should have seen him when he first walked in the building."

"He looked like a curious kitten." The two of them burst out laughing just remembering the surprised look on Kurt's face at his arrival a few hours ago.

Blaine couldn't help but smile at the mental images of that. "So, umm," he paused, gathering his thoughts and everything he wanted to say. "Do you know much about him? Where he's from? What he's like?" _Which team he plays for, if he's single..._ Blaine shook his head and cleared his throat. _No, I'm not even going there._

"Sadly, we know very little." Evan said.

"He's from Lima, seems to like fashion," Ethan continued.

"And he has two sisters!"

"Twins! Like us!" The two of them could barely contain their excitement.

Blaine laughed. "You two seem _thrilled_ about that."

"Well we have every right to be," Ether glanced over at his twin.

"We're driving Alice and Dormouse to Lima tomorrow to meet them." Evan added, meeting his brother's eyes and nodding.

Blaine looked between the two of them, completely aware of a silent conversation taking place. "That's great," he smiled a tight smile. _Reed's going too... Is something going on between him and Kurt?_

"You should come too, to Lima with us tomorrow."

"W- what? Why?" Blaine furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Oh come on, we saw how you were looking at him earlier." Evan stood up in front of Blaine.

"On the staircase? You couldn't take your eyes off of him." Ethan stood up, and the two of them mimicked Blaine and Kurt's exchange on the stairs earlier –only slightly making fun of them.

Blaine scoffed. "Oh _please_, it didn't hap-" He stopped himself, realizing too late that he had just admitted to the whole scene happening at all. He felt his cheeks get hot and he buried his face in his hands. "It's not like anybody even knows if he's gay or not..." Blaine mumbled into his hands.

"Well maybe if you came with us tomorrow you can find out." Evan suggested.

"Or at least you'll get to talk to him more." Ethan added, shrugging his shoulders.

Blaine thought about it. "I guess that's true... But my brother, Shane, he- he's umm, he's transferring to Dalton. He's coming here tomorrow. I have to be here when he gets here..." Blaine was instantly a little disappointed.

"What if we go early?"

"And if we run late, Shane could wait around with Wes and David. They all know each other."

"Come on, Blaine. Please!"

"I..." Blaine sighed, he _did_ want to go... Just to get to possibly know Kurt better. "Alright alright, I'll just call Shane later and tell him I might not be here when he gets here."

The twins tackled Blaine in a hug so suddenly that the three of them fell off of the bed.

"Okay. Can't really breathe here." Blaine struggled to get up and the twins just laughed, jumping up and running out of the room, leaving Blaine lying on the floor.

Kurt woke up the next morning at about 7am. He was always used to waking up early –even on weekends. The first thing he did was take a shower, get dressed, and do his morning skin and hair routines.

About an hour later he was finished and noticed Reed starting to stir in his bed. After a few minutes the curly haired boy rolled out of bed and landed on the floor with a hard _thud_.

"Ow..." He groaned, jumping up to sit properly on his bed. Reed looked up and saw Kurt staring at him. "O- oh, morning Kurt."

Kurt smiled. "Good morning, Reed. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It happens all the time." Reed smiled reassuringly. "Any idea what time we're leaving?"

"Not for sure, but I would guess semi-early seeing how excited Evan and Ethan were."

Reed nodded. "Right. I'll get dressed then." He walked over to his closet, picked out an outfit, and stumbled into the bathroom to change.

Kurt was cleaning his stuff up when he heard a light knock at the door before the twins popped inside.

"You're both awake already?" Ethan asked.

"Oh good! Then we can leave sooner than we planned." Evan added.

"Do you two always wake up early?" Kurt laughed.

"No, not all the time."

"Only on days when we have plans." The two of them smiled wide, obviously excited for the events of the day.

Reed came out of the bathroom then, fully dressed and ready to go.

"Dormouse!" Evan and Ethan cheered at the same time.

Reed had been looking down, not knowing they were in the room, and nearly tripped over his own feet at the sound of their voices. Kurt reached out and steadied him back on his feet. "Thanks." Reed smiled at Kurt, trying not to seem embarrassed. He turned back to the twins. "Hey guys, you're here early."

"Well it's a long drive, so we figured we might as well leave early."

"Will you two be ready to leave in about... Ten minutes? We just need to see if Blaine's ready."

"Yeah, ten minutes should be- wait, what? What about Blaine?" Kurt was puzzled. _Why would they have to see if Blaine is ready- Oh... Oh!_ "You invited him to come, too?" He tried to stay as calm as possible. _Breathe in, breathe out._

"Yes! The more the merrier, right?" The twins just looked at Kurt with matching Cheshire grins.

"Yeah, right..." Kurt was internally freaking out, but somehow still managing to stay calm and collected on the outside. _How could they just invite him without telling me? I mean... I don't particularly mind that he's coming, I just- some warning would have been nice. And what am I even wearing right now?_ Kurt walked into the bathroom and double checked himself in the body length mirror, deciding he looked perfect for the occasion. He was wearing dark skinny jeans and a light blue button up shirt. Pleased, he returned back to join the other three, who were looking at him curiously. "So, why don't you two go see about Blaine while Reed and I finish getting ready?" The two nodded and skipped out of the room. Kurt sat down on his bed and rested his face in his hands.

"You okay?" Reed wasn't sure if he should sit down next to Kurt, so he just stood awkwardly in front of him.

Kurt lifted his head, but hesitated on answering him. He felt he could trust Reed and wanted to tell him everything, but something in him was holding him back. _No, I just need to do this._ "I'm fine, it's just... Every time that Blaine is around me I just- I get all _weird_ and it's hard to concentrate because of those eyes and every time he smiles that- that _incredible_ smile at me I temporarily forget how to breathe and- oh god... I don't even- is he even gay or straight or _what_? I'm getting too far ahead of myself and I don't know what to do. I've known him not even a full day yet, and I'm being crazy. I am, aren't I? Because I feel crazy." It all spilled out before he could stop himself.

"You're not crazy, Kurt." Reed sat down and put an arm around his shoulders. "It's just one of those things that happen I guess. I- I mean, it's never happened to me or anything... So I don't know what it feels like, but it- it happens. And yeah, Blaine's gay." He paused. "And umm... I'm guessing that you are too? I- I mean since you seem to like him and all."

Kurt sighed in relief, leaning into Reed. _So he _is_ gay. Maybe I might actually have a chance with him-_ And then Reed's other comment kicked in. "Oh, I umm... Yeah, I'm gay." He knew that Dalton had a no-bullying policy, but that didn't mean he wanted to just let everyone know right away of his sexuality. Kurt is proud of who he is, it's just not everybody else's business.

Reed smiled up at Kurt, pulling him closer in a comforting way. The door to their room burst open and Ethan and Evan entered the room, pulling Blaine between them.

"You two look cozy." The twins commented. "Ready to go?"

Reed blushed lightly, getting up to put his shoes on. Kurt rolled his eyes at the two of them and stood up. "Just about, give me a minute..." He mumbled. "Good morning, Blaine." Kurt smiled, and then made his way into the bathroom. He checked himself once again in the mirror, straightening his clothes and putting on some cologne.

"Come on, Alice!"

"I'm sure you look _perfect_." The two of them cracked up laughing.

Kurt groaned as a blush crept up his neck. He stepped out of the bathroom glaring at both of them –which only made them laugh harder. "Are you two finished?" He walked passed them to grab his phone and wallet. "I'm ready by the way."

"Me too-" _Thud_. "Ow..." Reed tripped over the corner of the rug and muttered something under his breath that sounded like "_clumsy_" and "_stupid rug_".

Kurt put a hand on his arm, silently comforting him. "Well, is everybody ready?"

Blaine and the twins nodded and Reed mumbled a "yes", so the five of them headed out of the room and made their way out to the parking lot. They all piled in the twins' Rolls Royce –Evan driving and Ethan in the passenger seat, the other three in the back with Kurt in the middle.

_An hour and a half car ride next to Blaine... I can do this, I'll be fine._ Kurt took a deep breath and rested his head back on the seat, closing his eyes.

"You okay?"

Kurt opened his eyes and saw Blaine looking at him, eyebrows drawn together in concern. He smiled. "I'm fine, just didn't have any coffee this morning. That and I'm trying to think of what all I need to bring back to Dalton."

"We can stop for coffee if you want, Alice." The twins called from up front.

"Oh no, I can just wait until we get to my house. It's no big deal. But thanks."

Blaine cleared his throat. "So, the Tweedles mentioned that you live in Lima?"

Kurt gave Blaine a curious look. He didn't remember the twins saying anything about Kurt in front of Blaine, so when did that happen? _Oh god... They've talked about me? What else did they tell Blaine?_ Kurt could feel his face getting warm and he averted his eyes. "Umm, y- yeah. I've always lived in Lima." He smiled at Blaine. _Geez Kurt, could you _be_ any more awkward?_ He wanted to smack himself in the head, but he refrained.

Blaine nodded. "Then how come you transferred to Dalton?" Kurt's smile faded a little. "Sorry I'm just... Curious." _About you and everything to do with you,_ he added in his mind.

"Just umm," Kurt hesitated. He hadn't told _anybody_ the true reasoning behind his want to transfer –not his dad, and not even Mercedes. He glanced up and saw the other three waiting for an answer as well.

"If you don't want to talk about it, that's okay. You don't have-"

"No, no I do." Kurt interrupted Blaine. "I just- it was some bully. I didn't feel safe at school anymore and I wanted to leave, so... I did."

Blaine nodded, understanding exactly what Kurt meant. That had also been one of the same reasons for his transferring to Dalton. "I know how that is, and I'm sorry it happened to you for whatever reason it did." He put his hand comfortingly over Kurt's and gave him his most sincere smile. "But I'm sure everybody at Dalton will love you."

Kurt smiled a warm smile in return. "Thank you." He paused, contemplating on telling Blaine more of the reason. "It was just this Neanderthal who didn't like who I was and..." He trailed off, not planning on finishing the thought. _And he's secretly in the closet, tried to kiss me, and then threatened to kill me if I told anybody._

Blaine –hand still resting on Kurt's- gave his hand a tight squeeze. "I'm sorry, Kurt. At least you won't have to deal with him anymore though, right?"

Kurt smiled at Blaine's optimism. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Ethan turned around to glance at the two of them and he noticed their hands still touching. He cleared his throat and when the two of them looked up he waggled his eyebrows at them while grinning.

Blaine and Kurt both looked down at their touching hands and blushed –Blaine pulling his hand away. Kurt sunk down in the seat and turned to Reed. Reed just gave him a sympathetic look and couldn't help but laugh a little. _Great,_ Kurt thought, _this is going to be the longest car ride ever._

After about an hour and a half of driving and Kurt telling Evan where to go, they finally pulled up to the Hummel residence. The five of them got out of the car and stretched, following Kurt up to the front door.

"We're here!" Kurt yelled when he walked through the door. It was around 10am now so most everybody should be awake, with the exception of Finn. "Dad? Carole? Girls?" He paused. "Somebody?" He sighed and walked into the kitchen and found Carole making breakfast.

"Oh! Sweetie I didn't hear you come in." Carole smiled and gave Kurt a warm hug. "The girls should be back any time and your father should be down here any minute."

_Whack_.

"Ouch. I- I'm okay!"

Kurt sighed. _Reed_. The four Dalton boys had stayed in the living room. "Can you take a quick break from cooking and come meet them?" Carole nodded and they headed to the living room. Everybody greeted each other with warm smiles. Burt came down the stairs then and Kurt gave him a tight hug. "Okay, now that you're both here I can introduce everyone. Dad, Carole, these are some of my friends from Dalton. This is Blaine, Reed –my roommate, and umm..." He paused when he got to the twins. "Evan and Ethan."

The twins laughed and shook their heads at Kurt. "Actually it's the other way around."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah... Anyway, guys this is my dad, Burt, and my step-mom, Carole." Everybody said their hello's and shook hands. Kurt snuck away into the kitchen at one point to get his desperately needed coffee, and then the five of them headed up to Kurt's room. His bedroom wasn't as big as the dorms at Dalton, but it was still a decent size and had its own bathroom. The twins sat down on Kurt's bed while Reed headed over to check out Kurt's clothes in his closet. Blaine just kind of stood in the middle of the room glancing at things, not wanting to seem nosy.

"Any idea of what all you're going to pack?" Blaine asked, looking up to meet Kurt's eyes.

Kurt's jaw dropped a little at the look but he covered it up well. "Umm..." He broke the intense eye contact. "I don't want to bring _too_ much. And it's not like I'm never coming back, so basically just things I absolutely have to have."

Blaine nodded and headed over to look out Kurt's window. "Hey uh, a car just pulled into your driveway."

"Hm? Oh, it's probably just my sisters-"

"They're here?" The twins jumped up and rushed over to the window and Blaine moved so he wouldn't be trampled.

"_Yes_ now would you two relax? I texted them and told them to just come up to my room after they got home. So they'll be up here in a minute. Just calm down." Kurt couldn't help but laugh a little. He walked over to where Reed was at the closet and started taking down clothes that he wanted to bring. He and Reed were folding things and putting them into a box when he heard someone lightly knock on his door before opening it. Kurt looked up and smiled. "Hey girls."

The two identical girls standing in the doorway smiled brightly back at Kurt. They were both tall –about as tall as Kurt- had long brown hair that hit their backs just below their shoulder blades, and their eyes matched Kurt's in shape and color. They ran over and practically tackled Kurt in a hug.

"Okay _okay_ it's only been one day since you've seen me." Kurt managed to pull them off.

"We know but..." One of them started.

"It'll be at _least_ a week until we see you next." The other finished, frowning.

Evan and Ethan's eyes lit up at the sound of their voices and they couldn't wait any longer. They rushed over to the girls and stood behind them with wide grins on their faces, looking at Kurt expectantly.

"Oh, oh right. I should probably introduce you to everybody." Kurt turned to face Reed. "This is Reed –he's my roommate at Dalton." He put a hand on Reed, who smiled warmly at the girls. "This is Blaine." Kurt walked over and put a hand on Blaine's arm, and Blaine gave the girls his signature bright smile. "And these-"

"I'm Evan." He interrupted Kurt, grabbing one of the girl's hands and kissing the back of it.

"I'm Ethan." He did the same as Evan, but to the other twin.

Both girls blushed, giving them a warm smile. Kurt rolled his eyes playfully at the scene. He cleared his throat. "Guys, this is Emily, and this is Erica." He introduced them accordingly. They smiled brightly and everybody greeted each other. Both sets of twins sat down on Kurt's bed and talked, while Kurt, Reed, and Blaine continued packing clothes. After about twenty minutes all of the clothes Kurt wanted to bring were packed up, and walked around the room gathering items here and there that he wanted to bring as well. They all got called down to eat breakfast then, so all seven of them headed downstairs.

Kurt introduced everybody to Finn –who was now awake and looking as confused as ever. Everybody ate, talked, and laughed and Kurt nudged Burt whenever he started to tell anything remotely embarrassing about him. When they finished eating Kurt and Reed headed back upstairs. The Tweedles sat in the living room with the girls while Blaine talked with Finn and Burt. Another half an hour later Kurt was completely finished with his packing so he and Reed went back downstairs.

"Alright well, everything is packed up." By now it was almost noon. Kurt still had to load the boxes into the twins' car and endure another hour and a half drive back to Westerville.

The Tweedles looked up at Kurt with pleading eyes. "So you want to leave already?"

Kurt glanced between both sets of twins and sighed. "No... We could stay for another hour or so. Besides, I still have to put everything in your car." The twins smiled bright _thank yous_ in return and Reed followed Kurt into the kitchen, where he got another cup of coffee and the two sat down at the table.

"Well they seem to be enjoying themselves." Reed smiled. "And Blaine seems to be getting along well with your dad and Finn."

"Yeah, that's good." Kurt smiled. He just hoped that his dad wasn't telling Blaine anything embarrassing about himself. The two of them sat there and talked, and Carole came and joined them after a few minutes. Kurt couldn't help but to keep thinking about Blaine. He really didn't know much about him, but he definitely wanted to know more. He was just so interesting and sympathetic and understanding and... And Kurt finally had a crush who played on the same team as he did. He smiled widely to himself as he tried to pay attention to the conversation going on –not having much luck, but not really caring either.


End file.
